Usagi Tsukino (anime)/Image Gallery
Sailor Moon (Season 1) 027.jpg|Usagi and Naru. 050.jpg|Usagi, Naru and Umino. 059.jpg 085.jpg 371.jpg Tumblr n4cs4l4grQ1tyamovo2 1280.png Usagi eating ice cream.jpg|Usagi eating Ice Cream Usagi about to cry (ep. 2).JPG|Umino's new personality causes Usagi to become upset. 160.jpg 161.jpg|Usagi and Luna. 182-0.jpg 431.jpg Tumblr lm7lev6FNR1qickddo1 500.png 37 super.png|Usagi during the Princess Seminar. 104.png|Usagi at the gym in episode 4. 157-1.jpg 126.jpg 156.jpg|Usagi and Motoki. 185.jpg 186.jpg 211.jpg 302.jpg Mad Usagi.jpg|Mad Usagi 77185.jpg 118-1.jpg 020-2.jpg 201.jpg 103.png|Usagi temporarily falls under the powers of the Flower Brooch. 434.jpg 280-0.jpg 122-1.jpg|A dizzy Usagi after being attacked by Rei in episode 10. 087-2.jpg 122.png|Usagi dancing with Tuxedo Mask. Usagi crying hidoi, hidoi.gif|Usagi and Makoto. Usagi crying.gif.gif|Usagi crying Serena.jpg|Usagi becoming angry after Naru makes fun of her. Serena133.jpg|Usagi sad upon recognizing her lack of sewing skills. Usa and Mako being dorks.png|Usagi and Makoto are not thrilled about the idea of studying Serena130.jpg|Usagi in episode 3. Tumblr mmlhxt14NA1rutz2co2 1280.png|Usagi and Ami window shopping in the beginning of episode 9. Litaandserena.JPG Sailor Moon R Episode 47 .png Usagi crying.png|Usagi crying Ep52.jpg|Usagi disguised as a kindergarten teacher. Serena's got a carrot (not so dark).jpg|Usagi with a carrot. 070.jpg|Usagi's fear of thunder Losing Darien.jpg|Usagi crying over Mamoru breaking up with her in episode 61. Usagienmamoruali.jpg SailorMoonREp69.PNG 0584926.jpg Usagidressep8376.jpg|Usagi in episode 83. 0728.jpg 07710.jpg Usagifans.PNG|Usagi cheering on Ami. Reiandusagi.PNG|Rei comforting Usagi UsagiSMR.JPG Ep51.png|Usagi with the spirit of Queen Serenity. Tumblr ltrm61N1jj1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr ltrujvLiy51qickddo1 500.png Tumblr lttusyMXnV1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr lsi6atH8Ua1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr lr873zRL9i1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr ls1s72jYHW1qickddo1 500.png Bunnyandamy.JPG a2 group usasfatraincoat.png a2 usa chibi fakememories.png a2 chibi ikuko usa.png a2 group icecream.png a2 group shrine.png a2 group.png a2 rei usa shrine.png a2 usa bluejacket.png a2 usa mamo dinner.png a2 usa mamo photo.png a2 usa mamo wedding.png a2 usa mina rei.png a2 usa wedding.png a2 usa white top.png a2 beach usa.png a2 usa rain.png a2 mako usa mina chefs.png Sailor Moon S Serena's head's been hit by a blue bag.jpg|Usagi almost crying after a blue bag falls on her head. Serena and Raye.jpg|Usagi with Rei. Drunk Usagi in Episode 108.jpg|A drunk Usagi in episode 108. Tumblr n6xro0u7Ww1r9hdr9o1 1280.png Usagisidol.png Tumblr m6pc7wWVul1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr m90lzl0AyC1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr m90qa91yjo1qickddo1 500.png Tumblr m7wuldIcIo1qickddo1 500.png|Baking a pie. Tumblr m6iq8kLdlH1qickddo1 500.png s3a flower usa.png s3a usa mamo wedding.jpg a3 group casual.png a3 happyusaiscute.png a3 haruusa motorbike.png a3 study group.png a3 group crowd.png a3 group.png a3 group concert.png a3 mamo usa concert.png a3 usa orange pinafore.png Sailor Moon SuperS a4 eclipse group.png|Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Chibiusa and Unazuki watching the solar eclipse in episode 128. Serena in the painted portrait.jpg|A painted portrait of Usagi. Serena's very delighted to see anyone.jpg Tumblr mv221yEL6U1qickddo1 500.png|Usagi and Rei arguing in episode 138. Usagidreammirrorsmashed.jpg|Usagi's Dream Mirror is smashed by Mr. Magic Pierrot. Caps Civilian Usagi Tsukino 284.jpg a4 chibi usa mamo ending.png|Usagi with Mamoru and Chibiusa in the ending. Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Caps Civilian Usagi Tsukino 72.jpg Sm172-177.jpg|Usagi crying over Chibiusa's death. Usagi on the ferris wheel.jpg|Usagi on a ferris wheel. Img show.jpg|Usagi and Minako SMSS 189 (infobox).png SMSS 173 (4).png SMSS 181 (infobox).png SMSS 184 (infobox).jpg|Usagi holds Chibi Chibi after she cakes Seiya. Odangousagi.JPG Caps Civilian Usagi Tsukino 56.jpg Usagi and minako stars.jpg Usagipinkdress.jpg Specials Movies Tumblr mrsazhQplo1sf8skdo1 500.gif Couplee 094.jpg movie1 usa.gif Young Serena with red roses.jpg Movie1 usa mamo.gif|Usagi and Mamoru look at flowers. Hearty-eyed.jpg|Usagi dreams of going to the moon with Mamoru Serena crying and hugging Luna.jpg|Crying after Luna's return 599.jpg Sunset Kiss.jpg|Usagi and Mamoru kiss in the S movie Bows.jpg|Usagi with her hair down in the S movie Sailormoon-ohohohoho.gif 088.jpg|Wiping her eye Young serena.jpg Character Settei Sheets/Character Designs Part 1 Usagi Anime Design 1.jpg|Design of Usagi in her school uniform. Usagi Anime Design 2.jpg|More designs of Usagi in her school uniform. Usagi Anime Design 3.jpg|Designs of Usagi in the summer version of her school uniform. Usagi Expression Sheet 1.jpg|Designs of Usagi's expressions in the anime. (1/2) Usagi Expression Sheet 2.jpg|Designs of Usagi's expressions in the anime. (2/2) Usagi Umino Anime Design.jpg|Designs of Usagi and Gurio in the anime. Usagi Anime Design 4.jpg|Design for Usagi in her pajamas in episode 1. Usagi Anime Design 5.jpg|Design for Usagi's gym clothes in episode 4. Usagi Kenji Anime Design.jpg|Designs for outfits that Usagi and Kenji in episode 4. Usagi Outfit Design 6.jpg|Designs for the outfit that Usagi wears in episode 6. Usagi Outfit Design 7.jpg|Designs for outfit that Usagi wears in episode 7. Usagi Ami Design 9.jpg|Designs for the outfits Usagi and Ami wear in episode 9. Usagi Outfit Design 10.jpg|Designs for Usagi in her disguise in episode 10. Usagi Outfit Design 11.jpg|Designs for Usagi's outfit in episode 11. Usagi Outfit Design 12.jpg|Designs for the outfit Usagi wears in episode 12. Usagi Naru Design 14.jpg|Designs for the outfits Usagi and Naru wear in episode 14. Usagi Ami Design 15.jpg|Designs for the outifts Usagi and Ami wear in episode 15. Usagi Bride Design.jpg|Design for Usagi's bride design in episode 16. Usagi Outfit Design 17 2.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 17. Usagi Outfit Design 17.jpg|Design for Usagi's swimsuit in episode 17. Ikuko's Usagi Outfit Sheet 1.jpg|Design for one of Usagi's outfits in episode 18. Art by Ikuko Itoh. Ikuko's Usagi Outfit Sheet 2.jpg|Design for one of Usagi's outfits in episode 18. Art by Ikuko Itoh. Usagi Outfit Design 19.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 19. Usagi Outfit Design 22.jpg|Design for Usagi's princess disguise in episode 22. Usagi Swimsuit Concept 23.jpg|Design for Usagi's swimsuit in episode 23. This design never made it into the episode, however, Usagi can be seen wearing it on official merchandise. Usagi Outfit Design 28.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 28. Usagi Makoto Design 29.jpg|Designs for Usagi and Makoto's outfits in episode 29. Usagi Outfit Design 32.jpg|Designs for Usagi's outfit in episode 32. Part 2 Usagi Outfit Design 37.jpg|Design for one of Usagi's outfits in episode 37. (1/4) Usagi Outfit Design 37 2.jpg|Design for one of Usagi's outfits in episode 37. (2/4) Usagi Outfit Design 37 3.jpg|Design for one of Usagi's outfits in episode 37. (3/4) Usagi Outfit Design 37 4.jpg|Design for one of Usagi's outfits in episode 37. (4/4) Usagi Outfit Design 38.jpg|Design for one of Usagi's outfits in episode 38. (1/2) Usagi Outfit Design 38 2.jpg|Design for one of Usagi's outfits in episode 38. (2/2) Usagi Outfit Design 40.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 40. Usagi Outfit Design 41.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 41. Usagi Outfit Design 42.jpg|Design for Usagi's sailor disguise in episode 42. Usagi Outfit Design 64.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 64. Usagi Outfit Design 67.jpg|Design for Usagi's swimsuit in episode 67 Usagi Outfit Design 68.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 68. Usagi Outfit Design 83.jpg|Design for Usagi's dress in episode 83. Usagi Outfit Design 90.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 90. Usagi Outfit Sheet 181.jpg|Design for Usagi's outfit in episode 181. Art by Miho Shimogasa. Usagi Sketch.jpg Misc. Tsukino Usagi.full.920211.PNG Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon.full.1409411.PNG UsagiTsukino.jpg|Usagi looked very cute, when she has her bunny ears UsagiTsukinoRSingle.jpg|Usagi on the cover of her R single B52c9c003eacf5ab7ae9433a2e09a9bd.PNG Tsukino Usagi Banpresto Character Sheert.jpg -large--AnimePaper-scans Sailor-Moon bergasped(0.73) THISRES 255176.jpg|Usagi on the cover of a Newtype magazine. 470035.jpg|January 1995 Desktop calendar Usagi Tsukino.jpg|April-May 1993 Serena, Raye and Amy.jpg Girls and Boys.jpg Usagi and Chibi Chibi In White Dresses.jpg Usagi Tsukino Stars Single Reupload.jpg a inner senshi promo 2.png a inner senshi promo.png a super promo.png|A promo for Sailor Moon S navidad by jackowcastillo-d6xtea2.png|Santa Usagi sailormoon-coloring-pages-114.png Category:Image galleries Category:Anime Images Category:Images Category:Images of Usagi Tsukino